Agridulce
by ReginaBane
Summary: Esta historia es despues del encuentro de Clary y Sebastian con Ragnor Fell en CIudad de Cristal. Al enterarse Alec de la presencia de un brillante brujo cerca de Idris, decide tomar una abrupta desicion siguiendo los instintos de su corazon.


Mis pasos cada vez eran más lentos, dudosos. De verdad fue buena idea venir? Clary me había dado la dirección correcta? El bosque era espeso y sombrío, no poseía las características de un vecindario hecho para Magnus. Pero aun así mis pies me guiaban, como si tuvieran mente propia.

Me detuve frente a un claro en donde reinaba una pequeña casita. Para llegar a ella había un caminito de piedras de diferentes colores. 'Magnus', pensé. Mi estomago se contrajo de solo pensar lo cerca que estaba ahora de llegar a él. Y si fue mala idea? No es tan prudente que le haya sacado casi a zarandeadas a Clary el paradero de Magnus apenas me dijo que 'parecía haberle visto'. Sacudí mi cabeza, eso ya no importaba ahora.

Volví mi mirada a la casita en la que ahora escapaba humo de la chimenea. Estaba ahí. De la nada comencé a respirar muy rápido. Pero que me estaba pasando? Definitivamente era mala idea estar aquí. Probablemente no quiera ni verme. 'Puedo retroceder muy lentamente hasta desaparecer', pensé. Además, de seguro ni sabe que estoy aquí.

Estuve a punto de girar sobre mis talones cuando pude ver cómo salía humo rosa de la chimenea. Me extrañé. Y a continuación salían corazones de color azul. Me quede quieto. Sabía que estaba aquí. Ante mi mirada confusa salieron signos de interrogación y después flechas que prácticamente me ordenaron ir a la puerta. Y otra vez en contra de mi voluntad, mis pies caminaron hacia la entrada, mientras mis ojos seguían mirando la chimenea, de la cual nuevamente salieron corazones.

Me detuve cuando tuve la puerta a 10 centímetros de mi rostro. Y ahora qué? No había timbre. Tendría que golpear? Y qué tal si está dormido? O lo interrumpo? O si esta desn…

No pude pensar más, porque la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrándome al gran brujo de Brooklyn.

-Entonces, piensas quedarte parado ahí todo el día o te estás maravillando de la perfecta construcción de mi humilde morada? – dijo sonriendo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

Fue tonto quedarme callado, pero más tonto fue lo que respondí.

-No hay timbre

Magnus frunció el ceño para después soltarse a reír. Yo solo pude sonrojarme ante la estupidez que había dicho. Magnus se dio cuenta y paro de reír. Carraspeó y con un chasquido de dedos hiso aparecer un timbre amarillo chillón al costado de la puerta.

-Mejor?- preguntó. Asentí evitando soltar otra estupidez mas- Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?- Asentí de nuevo, de forma mecánica. El solo sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Solté todo el aire que, no me había dado cuenta, estaba conteniendo. Volví a tomar otro poco y toque el chillón timbre. El tonito de Nubeluz me hiso fruncir el ceño pero cambie mi expresión cuando Magnus abrió la puerta. Esta vez me di cuenta que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero azul eléctrico y una remera verde limón. Y su famoso peinado arcoíris de puntas.

-Oh Alec! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- exclamó haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Eh, si… esto… solo di un paseo y me extrañe por… el humo - dije todo tan rápido que ni yo me entendí. Pero al parecer él si lo hiso.

-Humo? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Alexander-se hiso el loco al tiempo que inspeccionaba su perfecto manicure.

-Vives aquí?- solté. El volvió su mirada nuevamente a mí, divertido.

-Bueno, estoy aquí no?

-Pensaba que aquí vivía Ragnor Fell

-Y yo pensé que había timbre en esta casa. Bueno, la vida te da sorpresas.

-Y Ragnor Fell? No estará ahí verdad?- dije un poco salido de mi queriendo entrar. El me cerró el paso poniendo su pierna como valla.

- No veo que sea tan importante su presencia. O si?- esta vez me taladró con sus ojos de gato.

-En realidad… no- susurre sintiéndome un tonto celoso. Él adivinó el por qué de mi actitud y dejo caer su pierna. Suavizó su expresión.

-Que haces aquí, Alec?- casi fue un ronroneo

-Yo… yo solo… quería verte- agache mi rostro al sentir como ardía. Él me lo levanto tomándome de la barbilla y sonriendo con ternura al ver mí sonrojo. Desvié la mirada.

-Hummm, está bien- se aparto de pronto y se adentro sin mirar atrás. Me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que me estaba invitando a entrar.

El interior de la casita hasta era acogedora pero eso no me llamo la atención. Todo estaba desordenado como si alguien se hubiera ido de viaje apresuradamente. Me lo debí imaginar, Magnus nunca limpia.

-Toma asiento, por favor. No puedo imaginar cuanto has caminado "en tu paseo", debes estar agotado- dijo enfatizando ese "en tu paseo", tomando asiento frente a mí en lo que parecía un trono dorado. Observe el sillón descolorado de mi costado y sin replicar más me senté.

- En realidad no tome un paseo- admití con la mirada fija en mis manos, como si me fueran a dar las respuestas del universo.

-Vaya, las sorpresas siguen- sonó asombrado. Volví mis ojos hacia él y entonces rió. Volví a agachar la cabeza.

-Volveré a Nueva York mañana por la mañana- solté

-A si? - su expresión suave cambió abruptamente por una feroz - Y que quieres? Un portal? Para eso viniste, Alexander?-

-No, claro que no- dije rápidamente- Ya te dije porque, quería verte. E informarte que me iba, ya que mediante mensajes no me respondes- esta vez, el molesto fui yo.

-Oh vaya entonces el malvado aquí soy yo verdad? Yo soy el que llama a su novio no oficial solo y exclusivamente para pedirle favores para sus amigos y concederle estúpidos portales ya sea para trasladarlos solo centímetros, ignorando el hecho que eso me succiona gran parte de mi energía, sin preocuparse de lo que me pase ya que me dejan atrás siempre. Y TODO TOTALMENTE GRATIS.

-Sabes que todo eso es mentira, que tu lo veas de esa forma tan necia no es problema mío. Tú me importas y lo sabes.

-Que te importo? Claro, por esa misma razón me niegas ante tus padres, y enfrente de tus amigos haces como si no existiera, aun cuando ellos ya lo saben todo. Si así demuestras a la gente lo importante que son para ti, te suplico que me borres de tu vida.- y sin que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba de pie.

-Así que esa es la impresión que has tomado de mis sentimientos, Magnus?- me paré yo también.

-Esa es la impresión que me has brindado a lo largo de estos días, Alexander.

-Entonces que quieres? Que vayamos a Idris cogidos de las manos enfrente de todos gritando a los 4 vientos lo que sentimos? Sabes que no puedo hacerlo en mi condición de Nefilim.

-Y por eso mismo no te lo pido, ni te lo pediré. Tómalo como una muestra de mi amor.- expulsó con ácido. Yo no pude estar más quieto.

-A-amor? Tu…

-Que si te amo? Que aun no te has dado cuenta, estúpido Nefilim? O es que no lo puedes llegar a creer de un no tan pobre subterráneo?- volvió a tomar asiento, exhausto.

-No es eso, es solo que… solo llevamos meses y tú has tenido tantas relaciones…

-Y solo por eso me quitas el derecho de amar?-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No, por supuesto que no…

-Y qué si llevamos meses?- prosiguió como si no hubiera hablado- Para mi fueron suficientes, acaso para ti no?- esta vez, el dolor se reflejo en su voz aunque su expresión seguía siendo dura- Dímelo Alexander y me marcharé, porque la única razón por la cual estoy aquí, aparte de ayudar a un amigo mío, fue porque quería estar más cerca a ti.

No pude evitar sentirme una mierda nada más ver la expresión dolida de Magnus. Pero que estaba haciendo? Se supone que vine porque no podía estar ni un día más sin verlo y resulta que termino causándole daño. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Que estúpido era al no darme cuenta que esas estúpidas acciones que hacía, lo herían. E ignorando aquel sentimiento que me acababa de declarar. Se merecía gritarme y más. Si fuera Jace me iría en este preciso momento para ya no verlo y así autoflajelarme. Pero yo no soy Jace, así que me acerque a Magnus y me acuclille frente a él para quedar más o menos de su tamaño, ya que él estaba sentado.

-Sí

-Sí, qué Alec?- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Estos meses, si fueron suficientes para mi, más que suficientes, en realidad no necesite meses para averiguarlo, porque desde nuestro primer beso supe que te amaba.- dije manteniendo mi mirada conectada a la suya.

-Me amas, Alexander?- dijo un poco más animado posando su mano en mi mejilla.

-Más que ayer pero menos que mañana- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y admirando como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Lentamente se acercó a mí fundiéndonos en un fogoso beso.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello abalanzándose a mí. Lo cogí de la cintura y lo alcé en volandas. Lo cual al parecer fue mala idea teniendo en cuenta lo desordenado que se encontraba la habitación, ya que al comenzar a girar mis pies tropezaron con un objeto no identificado lo cual me hiso caer de espaldas en un golpe seco.

Solté un gritito de dolor en los labios de Magnus, el cual no se quejo tanto de la caída ya que aterrizó encima de mí.

-Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado ante mis muecas de dolor.

-Bromeas? Estoy más que bien- dije recobrando el aliento.

-Pero fue un gran golpe y…

-Oye, nada arruinará esto- le dije ganándome una sonrisa de parte suya.

-Ni esto- dijo volviendo a mis labios mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba mi cinturón lo que me anunciaba que iba a ser un largo día.

**HOLA ! SOY NUEVA POR AQUÍ Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE SERIA. :D**


End file.
